Otaku Unhinged 3-Origins In Blood
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: This is a prequel to the Otaku Unhinged series, before becoming my anti-heroic alter ego, there was me, follow my blood soaked trail through South Boston as I try to make a name for myself, and yes it's Self-Insert/Revy along with some OC characters, so haters gonna hate. And this is going to be rated M for Black Lagoon material along with OOC material, read and review, please!


Chapter 1: Boston's New Blood!

(Opening A/N: This my demonic corpses is the prequel of the Otaku Unhinged line of stories, and in this, this will give you a little bit of an insight of how my alter ego was born, and in a way I am Otaku as he is me in other words this is a self insert story at the age of 17, and I know it's frowned upon, but all the characters get to have fun, why can't the writer?! Also expect some OOC materials. And I will be bringing in characters from the Black Lagoon anime along with some of the characters from the original stories as well, plus I'll be bringing in a character from another one of my works into this and he belongs to my friend Chance Green G King. This will show the struggles that my character goes through as he tries to become a good guy but fails in his hopes to become one and has descended into being an anti-hero. This story as always will be rated M for blood and gore, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol, and lemons, as always I don't own Black Lagoon or it's characters, any sports teams mentioned, along with any products that happen to be in here, what I do own is me! So let's get to the action.)

[Boston, Massachusetts Many Years Ago…]

Amongst the bodies of dead Mafia members, you'll find a boy sitting there with dual Glocks in hand, that boy is me, my name is Roman, I have black hair and brown eyes with a pair of glasses, my usual attire is just a ball cap, graphic T-shirt, denim jeans, and sneakers. I'm 17 years old and I'm a professional killer for hire.

But my life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, it was full of misery, bloodshed, and murder, but I wasn't always like this, in fact, let me take you back a few months when it all happened…

[Three months earlier…]

I was just a normal kid who had always dreamed of being either a Bruce Wayne or a Tony Stark, some billionaire playboy with too much money and lots of women in his bed, but what do I know, I'm just a kid living a life of whimsy reading too many comic books or watching too much anime.

And I also dropped out of school or worse got expelled for fighting too much, and I wasn't learning anything, and I also developed some really bad habits like smoking for instance, even though I was one year under the legal smoking age, I always knew that there were ways to get smokes, one of which is a classic, five finger discounts, but what do I care?

I was relocated to living in South Boston in some boarding house where other troubled youth live when the world has given up on them, including me for instance.

I was being driven to the boarding house by some organization for displaced children's representative, he looked like someone who dressed up for a funeral and he drove a really expensive cadillac.

"We're almost to your new home." The representative said, and this kind of tickled a bit of my curiousity, how long am I going to be here before I get kicked out?

As we passed by Fenway park, I was knowing that is the most awesome place to be and I also happen to be a die hard fan of the Red Sox.

"Hopefully you don't mind." I said as I rolled down the window, pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with a lighter, placed the cigarette between my lips, and began to take a drag off the cigarette, I lied about my age saying that I was 18, and I always had a way of getting cigarettes, but as for me I got expelled for beating up bullies and hurting them too, I hated the fact that people who pick on someone who's weak, But I also heard that this boarding house is multicultural meaning that there were people of different color lived there, and I didn't judge anyone by the color of their skin, just as long as they earn my respect, but if they piss me off, then that is another story in of itself.

As soon as we got to the boarding house, we were greeted by a Caucasian man with brownish red facial hair and a driver cap and a Japanese-American woman, they were known as Aiden 'O'Brien and Yukima Asazure, AKA Pops and Maz.

"So, you must be our new addition, welcome." Said Pops as he opened the car door and I got out of the car, little did I know, this was not only a boarding house, it's a safehouse for professional killers, mercenaries, and assassins.

I mean I did a lot of things that got me in trouble let alone didn't control my urges to hurt or kill people since I was suffering from abuse as a kid.

"So, I'll be staying here? It's better than living on the street I guess." I said, and being in South Boston is like being a middle class average Joe.

"Why don't we go inside and you can tell me all about how you ended up here." Pops suggested, then the agent grabbed my belongings and brought them inside the boarding house.

It turns out that I'll be bunking with a couple of guys who live on the top floor, so before I got to settle in with the rest of my neighbors and roommates, I needed to give Pops a little information about me and how I got here.

Pops took down a couple of glasses and a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream Whiskey, he then pours the liquor into the glasses and places one of them in front of me.

"You do know that it' illegal to give a minor alcohol, but I hope you don't mind if I light up a smoke?" I asked, and Pops placed a clean glass ashtray in front of me, as I pulled out my cigarettes, my lighter, placed a cigarette in my mouth and lit it up letting a small puff of smoke escape from my lips.

"So tell me about yourself." Pops said, and I took another drag from my cigarette as I began to tell my woeful tale of how I came to be in this rut.

"You might say I'm someone who might have daddy issues, but it's not that, it's abandonment issues. My mom married some ass and she gave birth to my younger sister, and that man cared only about her, he didn't care for me or my older sister. We spent most of our childhood getting beaten on a daily basis, and those who say that child abuse should be illegal, I'd have to agree, he kept abusing us because he wanted control over the family, one time, I decided that I had put up enough of his abusive bullshit, so I did what any scared child would do...I pissed off the old man and ran away from home." I said, this just put a puzzled look on Pop's face.

"Did he ever catch you?" Pops asked, and I hate to admit it, there were very few places I could hide from that guy he was like a very hard assed prison warden.

"Yeah he caught me, and he even beat the living shit out of me for it too." I said as I began to drink the liquor that set in front of me, as I swigged it down, that was just a mistake, a bit of it got in my lungs making me cough for a few seconds, but it did have a nice taste, and the cream kind of took the edge of the alcohols bite, and it had a nice finish too, might try it with some coffee sometime.

"You might want to take it easy, it's not like drinking a soda, would you like some more?" Pops asked, and I nodded yes, this is pretty good stuff.

Pops poured some more Irish cream into my cup.

"Anyway, after my mom divorced the guy since she couldn't put up with him, I was moving around a lot and I even found myself jumping from school to school, but there are a few times that I was brought to the principal's office for picking fights with bullies, and I even went as far as biting one kid's ear off. And don't think I was sorry for one second, that kid had it coming when he stuck a kid's head in a toilet and gave the poor kid a swirly nearly drowning him because of the color of his skin." I said, just because that kid was not only African-American, he was also my best friend.

"Why did you bite his ear off?" Pops asked, but it was a simple answer…

"I was simply acting out of anger, which I cannot control, and I also blacked out at the time." I answered, I then took a small sip from the Irish cream and it made my experience with liquor a little better, I then took a drag from the cigarette that I had lit up. Just then, one of the tenants showed up and he came into the kitchen looking for Pops.

He had black crew cut hair and a pair of mismatched colored eyes, the right eye was red, and the left was blue with massive scar on the left side of his face as well, he wore a white shirt and a green leather jacket with spikes covering it, he wore white pants and black boots, but he was a bit taller than I am, and he was about the same age I was, his name was Harlock Stone.

"Hey Pops, I'm going to need access to the gun, there's a job I'm being asked for that requires me to kill someone." Harlock said, Pops then tapped my left shoulder and decided to introduce me to one of the tenants of the place.

"Harlock why don't you show our new guy Roman around including the armory." Pops said, and he hands Harlock a key to the armory.

"Alright dude, let's say we start with the armory." Harlock said, and I followed the big guy into the basement as we came across a cage with a locked door, Harlock turned on the light which illuminated a room with an Ireland flag in the back of the room and the room was filled with oils, mostly gun oil since people come down here and clean their weapons and make sure that they're in proper working order. Harlock undid the lock on the door, and opened it up showing shelves of bullets and bombs and the walls were decorated with assault rifles, pistols, SMGs, sniper rifles, swords and knives, along with other assortments of weaponry.

I let out a small whistle as I looked at the assortment of weapons, but I needed to know how to properly use them before I do anything with it.

"We're going to have to get you into using guns, but right now, let's say we give you this." Harlock said as he handed me a baseball bat, it had old glory painted on it, nothing screams patriotism than beating someone to a pulp using a baseball bat with the American flag on it.

"Oh fuck yes." I said with a smile on my face, I then decided to take a few swings before a familiar voice broke my concentration.

"Hey dip shit! Hurry the fuck up!" It was an extremely pissed off Asian-American woman, and someone who happens to live here as well, her name is Rebecca but we usually know her as Revy.

"Is she a tenant here?" I asked, and Harlock grabbed an M-60 machine gun and a bullet case for the gun as well. He then hands me a snub nose .38 just in case.

"She is, and she's the best out of all of us, come on blood, it's time for you to earn your stripes." Harlock said, and I followed him out of the armory and we made our way upstairs,

That was when we met with a Russian man who I got to mentor me, Brondo Trexler, he happened to be a former KGB agent and he lost his wife and kids in a fire by a rogue agent and he swore that he hunt down the one who was responsible for killing the family that he cherished.

As soon as Harlock and I got to the tops of the basement stairs were greeted by both Revy and Brondo, Brondo then began to examine me and he even grabbed my arm and began to feel it as he knew that with the proper training, he could make me into the perfect killer.

"Not really made of granite, but with proper training, you could make an exceptional killer." Brondo said, but I was itching to see if there was someone that needed to be beaten.

"Any possible chance I could take some boredom out on someone?" I asked and Brondo had signalled the both of us to come with both him and Revy, thus begins our little blood soaked adventure…

[This Is Just The Beginning…]

(A/N: Okay, I know that this might not have a whole lot of violence in it, but I wanted to give some in depth feel for my

character and all the hardships he went through, but there's going to be more violence in the next chapter, but I'm only

writing these types of stories because I like to challenge myself as a writer and to earn respect from the readers and

writers as well, and have them earn my respect in return. I mean I can handle constructive criticism, like if I screw up on

something, like a missing plot or a misspelled word, I can take it with a grain of salt, but flat out garbage reviews like

saying "Your story sucks, you're a disgrace to the Black Lagoon Society and the fandom, you're a horrible writer, kill

yourself for being a disgrace, etc." That's just unacceptable, and I'm going to allow three strikes, and I do have a short

fuse for it and if I start ranting about it, then you better apologize for saying that kind of stuff, but if you get to strike

three, then I will reprimand! One more thing, any continuation bats out there, please break them out and get it the hell

over with, at least it'll put me out of my misery. But enough of that, feel free to leave a review, faves and follows are still

optional but always welcome, so until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos the commander of the legion of

corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
